STUCK IN THE SOUND
Stuck in the Sound is a French indie rock band that was formed in Paris in the year 2002. The current band members consists of José Reis Fontão (lead vocals and guitar), Emmanuel Barichasse (lead guitar), Arno Bordas (bass guitar) & François Ernie (drums and backing vocals). The group are currently signed to Discograph Records and have to date released six studio albums. Their first commercially released album was Stuck In The Sound which was released in 2004. Their most recent album was Billy Believe which was recently released in 2019. YouTube Videos Stuck in the Sound uploads their official Music Videos of their songs which are some times not album releases, their most notable YouTube song is the music video for the song Let's Go, which has over 83 Million Views (as of 2/02/2020) and 1.1 Million Likes. Music Career History The band Stuck in the Sound were formed in Paris in the year 2002, the four band members shared a love of the band Nirvana and it's lead singer Kurt Cobain. The name Stuck in the Sound came from the fact that when the band formed they locked themselves in a cellar to make music, so they were literally Stuck in the sound The group released their first début album on October 1st, 2004 on a compact disc produced by the bands own record label, Stuck Records. Some time after the first album was débuted, French record label Discograph signed them on. On September 6th, 2006 the band released their first extended play called the Toy Boy EP which contained four tracks, three of them from their second album. Two months after the release of their second album, but first commercially released Nevermind the Living Dead was released to download online in multiple countries and in CD form. Despite the album failing to enter any national charts, a number of tracks from Nevermind the Living Dead were featured on various compilation albums at the time; "Never On the Radio" appeared on the Les Inrockuptibles Made In France compilation and Toy Boy was featured on the EMI France's L'Alternative Rock collection. In 2008, the song Toy Boy was included on the soundtrack of the video game Guitar Hero World Tour. In the same year, the band begun the recording of their third studio album. They released the single Ouais on the 1st of December, 2008. On January 26th, 2009. The Shoegazing Kids was released to moderate commercial success, achieving a peek position of No. 69 on the French album charts of 2009 and the album stayed in the Top 200 for six weeks. The album sold well over 10,000 copies in France. Shoot Shoot, the second album from Shoegazing Kids was brought out on June 29th, 2009. It helped them establish a reputation and paved their way for a major international tour which included France, Switzerland, Germany and Austria. With the album Poursuit in 2012, the band introduced a type of rock music that was less raw but with better composition more arranged and diverse. The album Survivor was then released in 2016 and along with it came the satisfaction of Stuck in the Sound proffering a well-polished album. After a few international tours and 4 albums later, the band headed back on state at SXSW in 2019 to show off their new album, Billy Believe which was released in March of 2019. Their new Video has more than 1 million views as of 2/02/2020. After international tours and 4 albums later, the band is back on stage at SXSW in 2019, showing off their new album Billy Believe which was released in march of 2019. Discography *Stuck in the Sound (2004) *Nevermind the Living Dead (2006) *Shoegazing Kids (2009) *Pursuit (2012) *Survivor (2016) *Billy Believe 2019 Extended Plays *Toy Boy (2006) This page was created by user Aeywoo on February 2, 2020. Category:French YouTubers Category:YouTube Musicians Category:Users that joined in 2011 Category:Male YouTubers